My Music
by trollet69
Summary: Could Sookie be able to forgive the vampire who really loves her? Yes, I hope so. Life and love cannot be easy for the creatures of different nature. But at least I would like them to try...
1. Chapter 1

**Based on 'True Blood' with some ideas from 'SVM'. **

**Starts some time after Maryann's death. Bill's proposal and disappearance has not happened yet… **

**English is not my native language!!! ****But I've got a wonderful Beta-reader Blooddrunk, willing to correct my mistakes. **

**Characters belong to Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and others, not to me. **

**I**

- Hello, Bill!

- Nice evening, Bill!

- Are you fine, Bill?

- Your blood is coming, Bill!

As a hero of this little town he is welcomed everywhere now. While it still feels strange to be surrounded by these cheerful humans who openly despised him not so long ago, Sookie is happy for him. For her friends being his friends, for him being praised and accepted as any usual patron at Merlotte's- she is happy. And for that he is happy. She turns from the table with orders but she does not go straight towards the kitchen. She goes towards him. She comes forward and places her hands on his shoulders. He pulls her body to him, soft and warm. He can feel her and kiss her and even nuzzle her neck, and nobody will say, or even think, anything to disturb her. They are accepted together. And for that he is happy.

Smiling broadly she goes on fixing her orders. No risk of somebody touching her with untoward movements or words… probably thoughts, but at least, as she has told him, it is much easier now for her to switch to his silence to rest- when he is near. And near he is. In his usual booth sipping his usual blood from the bottle. Could he ever dream about all this being that normal? Once in a while he even takes some tunes on the piano, which happened to be in Merlotte's. Patrons seem to enjoy. Could he hope that all this would last?

They drive home together, to his place. Her house is still under repairing and reconstruction, she wants to have bedroom up there light safe like in Dallas hotel. All work and materials paid by the town, of course. For now she is staying with him.

Last week Jessica moved to the lovely apartment with Hoyt. No screams from the neighbors. It was time for the boy to start with his life. By the way, he is also a hero by now. People don't want to remember and be reminded about what happened under Maryann's spell, so they announced everybody as heroes who didn't lose their mind. To buy their silence that was not a high price.

Soon, so soon he is sitting by the fire with his woman's long legs stretched lazily on his lap. He is massaging her feet while she's talking about her day… nothing special, just normal working day of his woman. The last time life was this normal for him was more than 170 years ago in this house.

- "Do you need a shower or want a bath, sweetheart?"

- "Bath will be fine… and it's good that I'm not working tomorrow… so I can sleep…"

- "So I am allowed to keep you awake for a while…", he says moving his hand from her foot towards her shorts, caressing her thigh, taking in her incomparable smell together with that tormenting pulsation of her incomparable blood. She is shivering slightly, revealing her anticipation and lust. She says:

- "Are you starting the water? I'm up in five minutes, be ready!"

- "If you think I am not _ready_… you will have to think again, sweetheart."

He is so very ready waiting for her in the tub. She slides out of her clothes and his fangs slide out to greet her naked body and soon her back is pressed to his chest, her breasts covered by his moving hands, nipples hardening at once. He takes washing cloth, but she kisses him and presses her bottom towards his need. There is no doubt about what she really wants. Not to waste their time for the soap, he kisses her forehead and her nose and dives on her mouth, onto her welcoming lips. He changes their places so that she can lay her heard on the bath pillow and he can caress her all over and kiss. It is so helpful that he doesn't need to breathe under water when he is reaching for her folds with his hungry mouth, pressing her sensitive button by his tongue, pushing his fingers inside her. She is parting her knees for his better access. Her breathing, relaxed for a while, goes faster and faster. She is on the edge so soon. Holding one hand under her bottom he pushes her slightly up so that her juices will not mix with the water and so that she can watch him finishing her. And she looks at him crying his name while he is consuming that wonderful starter she gives him.

He kisses her over again. The water is getting cold. They dry each other with big fluffy towels. She is so relaxed that he must help her standing upright. She presses the towel towards his now up standing need and smiles, licking her upper lip, playing, promising, teasing, inviting… all in one, and she doesn't need to encourage him more. He enters her almost directly as her back touches the bed. Just with the tip and then slowly down with all his swollen length. Down and up, up and down. She is so silky and wet, she is so welcoming, willing, and so open for all his desires. He bites upon her breast when she is about to come. Her violent coming is followed by his. For a while they are laying attached to each other. And he is ready again. He turns her on her belly. She sighs in pleasure stretching herself under him; parting her thighs, moving up her glorious ass, turning her head, watching him enter… she likes it. Then they're changing position once more. She is used to his ways, to what he has taught her. She knows only him and she needs only him as he knows. She is so relaxed and delighted, and her blood… she just doesn't know what treasure she is sharing with him so lightly. But he knows and he treasures her gift. One more mouthful of her blood and it should be enough for tonight. She is almost sleeping already, more relaxed than exhausted but still he wouldn't insist … next night will come soon. He leaves her to sleep.

There are still some things to be done in the house. Humans are ready to help, but some things he is happy doing himself. Like a man he had been long before. Physical work is much easier being vampire, it is simply the pleasure. His bedroom is already light safe and provided with secure door, so he can stay there by day, but the fire place room must also be adjusted, so that they can fall asleep together even there… just some easy moving constructions.

All of a sudden something is disturbing his work… something is going on in his own blood, pushed through the bond from his Sookie.

It cannot be Eric… It must not be Eric… It is Eric, of course. She is dreaming about him now. He runs up and kneels by the bed. There is nothing to do. Just to hope that all this will pass. He knows better, of course. He is enough of a vampire to know. And enough of a vampire to fight. But his enemy hides under the cover of her golden hair… how to reach him? How to keep him away? Raising sun sends him to rest from these questions.

He opens his eyes to see her sitting beside him. Her smell and her warmth and her pulse are right on the place, but her breathing is tensed and her face… something is really wrong.

- Sorry, Bill, I must talk to you now, I guess…

- What is it about?

- About my dreams… You mentioned it back in the Dallas and now it's going on. My dreams occupied by his face and his body and his… you know. You told me yourself that it could be like this. And it is so right now.

- I know. His blood is providing your dreams.

- And how long have you known that, tell me? Did you know that I was dreaming about you, Bill, just after I tasted your blood?

- Yes I knew it.

- And you did not tell me! Do you know what you are really telling me now by saying this?


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

_- And how long have you known that, tell me? Did you know that I was dreaming about you, Bill, just after I tasted your blood?_

_- Yes I knew it._

_- And you did not tell me! Do you know what you are really telling me now by saying this?_

- Yes I know. I do. I am telling you only now the things that I should have told you long ago, the day you asked me about the consequences of you consuming my blood.

- But you did not…

- I did not. I hoped you would never discover it, Sookie.

- And do you know what that is called in my book?

- You call it lying. I know. And it is something you hardly forgive.

- Yes. And if it was not enough with just lies… it is worse than that.

- What do you mean? What is worse?

- My feelings. What feelings are mine? How could I ever know? If my dreams were not mine all the way… then what do I really feel for you, Bill? Do I really love you? How could I ever tell what I feel?

- I hope you love me. I do. You ran to save me from drainers before you had tasted my blood.

- Yes I did. And I've been thinking about my feelings today. But it is all just mixed up. And in fact all these dwellings gave me another question to ask you…

- Go on, little one.

- That night when I asked you to meet me at 1:30 after my work, you were not there in time. You came few minutes late. You did come and save me from Rats. But if you would have been there at 1:30, it would not have happened at all, and you would not have had the occasion to give me your blood.

- I should have come earlier, yes. But that night I was not sure if I should come at all, if I should start seeing you, Sookie, in this human way. I had almost decided to stay home that night, but I couldn't. I just had to see you.

He says that, standing in front of her, facing her, trying to see that love in her eyes he used to see there. She is looking down. He catches her shoulders and shakes her slightly to make her face him; he is about to cry or to shout, he does not know what he is going to do if…

- "It sounds not much trustworthy, Bill". She pronounces not looking at him.

- "I always thought of you as the smart little girl… And I see it just now that I was right."

The face of the blond handsome giant looks through the open window smiling at them.

- "What are you doing here, Eric?" Bill seethes.

- "Just listening, Bill. And do not tell me that it is not my business what is going on at your place. I was called here by Sookie's deep distress, so you know. You lied to this girl and you made her drink your blood. That is what has been revealed just now. And I am not sure that you can accept such a truth. Without reaction, I mean. And that reaction I guess can frighten Sookie, if not damage her… That is why I have shown my presence."

- "I would never cause any damage to Sookie" Bills voice is low.

- "Of course you are all so good… But just now she doubts it, Bill."

- "It seems that right now I doubt just everything, Eric… But anyway, thank you for coming."

- "Always yours. And you know I mean it. From the moment I saw you I wanted you by my side. If I lied to you, Sookie, was it more than he did?"

- "It is just all too much for me now. I was not sleeping well… for a while. If I'll sleep with you, Eric, would it end my dreams, as it happened with Bill?

- "I suppose you don't mean simply sleeping, my dear… If yes, you're right. You'll be free from your dreams as soon as you put them in action. It is how it works. Even for general dreams."

- "If it is so, I guess, my decision is made. Sorry Bill, I'm leaving with Eric. Where you'd like us to go, to put my dreams in action?

- "My nearest place will be fine. Thank you, Sookie. I promise you will not ever regret your decision …"

Eric's patented mischievous smile enlightens his face. Bill's hands fall down from Sookie shoulders; this blow comes all too sudden for him…

- "Do not, Sookie, my love, do not do it. You do not need him at all; you are just tired, mixed up and disappointed in me. We can sort it all out, I promise."

- "No more promises Bill. I'm sorting it out myself. If I love you – you'll see me again. If you love me… we'll see. You will wait… and forgive."

She is sad, Bill can feel it, she is not happy at all to betray him like this. But she has made up her mind… for today. Can he take it? He has no choice.

She takes Eric's hand and he flies with her at once, up in the air. That's his favorite way to impress any woman. It works. In a moment Bill can hear her laughing.

His house is empty now. His heart, he wishes he never had one. His desperate growl shaking the trees and the sky…

- "Sookie, I love you. I cannot exist without you, Sookie. I just cannot exist!"

He is looking around for something as sharp as a stake. There is no meaning. He knows, he will never forget her and never be happy again. Just then her last words sink in his mind "If you love me you will wait and forgive." Can he really manage? He doubts it deeply. But he is not looking for a stake any more, at least for now.

There are many things left to do in the house. He works till the dawn. Simple physical chores. He is not even hungry, it seems. He just cannot allow himself to feel anything, not even hunger. He falls asleep in his dirty clothes. Doesn't matter. Nothing matters just now for him. Evening comes all too fast. He is fully awake. Should he even rise tonight? And for what? But he is rising, he is moving. There is still so much left to do in the house. And in the fridge there is some True Blood.

The night goes on and the next one comes and goes. Sam has called. Bill sent him to Northman without much explanation. What could he say? "She has left me."– would be the truth. But how can he ever pronounce such a phrase.

For now he has accepted it. He told the truth to Jessica when she came to see him one night and to announce that she got the place at the college, she and Hoyt. The college far north , in Minnesota, which is open for humans and vampires both. It is not that cheap, but he assured her that money is not a problem and that he wanted her to study. Of course, he also assured her at once that he will pay for them both. And he is moving with them. To Minnesota. Far north. Far from this house and town, where he has nothing to do any more. Jessica is still so young, so wild and she must be controlled to manage her life near humans. And she wants him to come. She is plainly afraid to leave him here alone. He is touched that she cares, and he is mad, all at once. No vampire is supposed to feel pity about his maker!

Bill has known the guy who recently moved to St. Paul, just 30 years ago. His name is David and he is still living there. He can present them to the King and the local Sheriff, help them to find a place to live. David seems to mainstream. He works at the bank and has a human companion who lives at his house, Aurora.

All practical things go just fine. Even Jessica's hungry hysterics Bill can manage just fine. It is hard for her living only on Hoyt but she had to adjust to keep both Hoyt and her place at the college. Hoyt is doing his best. He eats as a horse and always is ready to share. Bill really likes him. As for his own sake, he lives on True Blood. It is possible, yes. It is not very appetizing, but still he tries. He tried humans a few times, willing donors, of course. He had to admit their blood was slightly better than the bottled crap. His tastes must be spoiled all the way- in comparison to Sookie's blood's unforgettable taste, everything fails to delight him. It mainly disturbing, because as opposed to bottled blood, human blood awakes another type of hunger in him. He tried it too, a few times. To satisfy his desires with humans. Willing, lovely and skilful human girls. He could get his release. But he was not in any way satisfied. All their efforts made him long even more for the one and only woman whose body he wanted to touch and to enter.

He knows she is doing just fine. Without him and with Eric. It could not be other way. Bill has heard all too much about Eric's sexual skills and his style and his houses all over the planet and his powers to fly and to rule and to show. Eric knows how to live and enjoy. He is surely able to make every day of Sookie's life a feast. Bill has seen it. In a few magazines over the time. These overflowing parties she attended with him. She was so elegant in the pictures. Her pure natural beauty was really sparkling while framed by expensive designers. In one picture Eric was nuzzling her neck and she was smiling at him. Bill couldn't stay in one room with that picture. He burned it. And while the fire was eating the colorful glossy pages, he opened the piano and played. Piano playing is better than crying, especially when you are a man and a vampire, and your bloody tears are not to be seen. Yes, it is much better to play.

In his days Bill had heard so many different tunes, sad and cheerful. Composing them he can sometimes obtain some sort of release, get some calm from his emotional turmoil, so that these wounds on his soul can be soothed for a while. It happened a few times that David had been listening to him play, and Jessica too. They seemed to be rather excited; they really want him to play. David even recorded some tunes. Bill himself was not even writing them down. His vampire memory keeps everything anyway. And what is the point? He plays to get rid of his pain. Even shortest relief is enough for the effort.

Empty nights come and go. He is not even waiting. She is not coming back. There is no way to forget her. And there is no way to get her back, either.

Comes another long night. It is chilly and dark. Jessica is leaving for college; accompanied by Hoyt and seems satisfied. They have some lectures together. This college schedule is made for the humans who are not sleeping at nights.

Bill is doing some work for the Minnesota King. He wants to adjust the human made tracing program to the speed of trespassing vampires. Not the easiest task. Bill would rather rewrite it from the code. There is somebody knocking at the door downstairs. Bill asks them to come in, whoever it is. And she comes in.

When she opens the door he knows at once that this is Sookie. But for a long moment he doesn't dare to look.

**Many thanks to my Beta!**** Few more chapters are almost ready. I will be happy to see some response. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

_When she opens the door he knows at once that this is Sookie. But for a long moment he does not dare to look._

He slowly leaves his room and paces downstairs. He is just overwhelmed. Is he dreaming or is she here, alive and for real?

-"Sookie, what is happening? Why are you here?"

-"Evenin' Bill. I'm here to tell you that I've discovered the person I really love. It most probably doesn't matter by now I guess, as I've gone all too far in insulting your feelings. But anyway, I'm here to tell you that the person I love – it is you. I'm over with Eric."

She says it all in one shot, her voice trembling just slightly. It seems that she has been practicing much to compose these few phrases. She means it. For sure she does. But Bill still cannot completely believe. He is just looking at her, taking in her features and her unique smell. His deep admiration of her is interrupted by a loud and well recognizable voice:

-"So, here you are, little lover. And just what do you think you're doing?" – Eric's voice is as calm as it is when he is really angry.

Sookie's voice is just as calm. "I had left you a letter. Have you read it? You should have done that, Eric. In that case you would not have any questions and no reason for following me."

-"I have read it and I still have a question. Do you really think you can leave me that simple? Just with few words, as you did when you left that wet blanket, your Bill, who does not even dare to talk to you in my presence. You have to think over, my lover. Because you are mine."

-"I am not yours and I've never have been. Leave the word 'mine' to fang-bangers. I'm on my own and no one makes decisions for me. I'm not coming back. And you just have to take it."

-"I'm listening, yes," Eric's voice becomes softer and deeper, like the soft moving sand, ready to swallow your feet, "but there is no way I'm taking it, Sookie. There must be some problems. There must be something you've missed. While I cannot even imagine such a thing as you have had everything, Sookie, everything I can imagine. But if something was missing you just have to tell me – and you will get what you want. I'm sure I have it. Not he."

He finishes smiling tauntingly at Bill and moves towards Sookie. He tries to take her hand but she pulls it away with a scream:

-"You are not touching me, Eric."

-"You are not touching her", Bill pronounces, slowly finding his voice.

-"What? Are you talking, wet blanket?" Eric seems sincerely surprised.

-"You are not touching her." – Bill is calm; he is already standing between Eric and Sookie.

He knows that being as young as he is he has no chance against Eric. But he has no choice. He has to defend her, or at least give her time to escape. He has even a second to wonder about just how little of choice he has been having since he met Sookie, before Eric's hands clench at his throat and Bill's last fight begins.

He knows he has no chance and that is why he doesn't care at all; he allows his rage to take over his mind. All his suffering, dwelling, all his love, desperation and pain he puts in one effort and throws Eric towards the wall.

-"Sookie, run. Run away!" – Bill screams before Eric attacks him again.

And then something happens; the light, the blinding flash as if all of a sudden the sun touches Bill's eyes. And then he feels nothing more.

After a while he is regaining his hearing and sight. He is stretched on the floor. There is no Eric. But his Sookie, she is here, by him on her knees, slightly touching his hand:

-"Do you hear me, Bill? Are you healing?"

-"Yes, I hear you Sookie, and I am healing, I guess. I was not that healthy before you came here, so healing may take longer time."

-"What do you mean by 'not healthy'? You really looked all too pale. Have you not been eating enough?"

-"Probably not. But there is no danger. I will heal. Tell me what happened here, and I wonder where Eric is?"

-"He's gone. I mean not finally gone, but at least he decided to vanish after I put him in flames. You also got a little, I'm sorry. You were too near to him. And you should not have fought him at all. He just wanted to kill you. He believed it would solve all his problems."

-"But what was it, the flash? Was it like that thing you did to Maryanne at your house?"

-"I guess it was the same. It is in my blood. It seems when it's really boiling it's providing such flashes. It seems to be very effective against vampires, as you cannot face the sunlight. And I'm really happy it worked! And I see that you are healing…"

She pronounces the last phrase softly touching his shoulder, tracing places of few bloody marks that just disappeared. He shivers.

-"Am I causing you pain, by touching you like this?"

-"No Sookie, of course I am delighted by your touch and your presence and everything. It is just that you must not be so close to me right now, my dear. Right now I am all too hungry because of the wounds, so it is hard to control. Can you bring me some Trublood from the refrigerator?"

-"Trublood? But here I am. Why not take it from me?"

She says it so simply as if that was not exactly the deepest desire he was fighting so hard. And then she is stretching her wrist up to him.

-"No Sookie. I am just all too hungry right now. I am afraid I would not be able to stop. I can hurt you."

-"You cannot hurt me. And even if you do, it would only be fair after me hurting you so much."

She says it and presses her wrist to his mouth, piercing the vein by his fang. Her blood flushes out and he swallows it fast. There is no way to reject. He is starving and this is her blood - incomparable, deliciously salty and sweet; just as his dreams and his memory have it. He is completely ecstatic; he is flying so high in the sky. He is swallowing her life giving essence in deep gulps, until he feels something change slightly under his lips. He looks at her face, so pale. He releases her wrist.

-"Sookie, how are you feeling? Are you fine? Did I take too much?"

-"I'm fine, but it is probably time for a break. Can you let me be for a while? Do you have any food here, I mean human food?"

-"Oh, I am so sorry. I have plenty of food here, Sookie. Hoyt lives here with Jessica; he has to eat rather much to provide her."

He jumps on his feet, completely healed and full of such power. Was he feeling this good all the time she was living with him? Or is it because he is so profoundly happy just now?

-"I can make you whatever you want. I cook for Hoyt rather often."

-"You're cooking for Hoyt? Sounds great! I never knew you could cook."

-"Yes, you know, he was living with his mom and he has stayed by the oven about as often as me, may be less. So we are teaching each other."

-"Good," she smiles. "You can make me something simple. Like an omelet with bacon and cheese. Can you manage it?"

-"Of course, no problem."

-"And some juice if you have it, or some milk..."

-"I have both, what would you like?"

He puts the milk and juice packs on the table and starts mixing the omelet. He never cooked for her at his place. She did it herself, if she didn't eat at Merlotte's. She is watching him, smiling. Fat milk leaves a white trace on her lip. Bill suppresses the urgent desire to lick that milky stripe, to feel her warm lips under his.

He wants to touch her so much, but instead of that gathers his courage to ask:

-"So, what made you discover that you do not love Eric?"


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

_He wants to touch her so much, but instead of that gathers his courage to ask:_  
_-"So, what made you discover that you do not love Eric?"_

- "I never thought I loved Eric," Sookie starts, choosing her words slowly, "All of that happened because I was not sure if I ever loved you, and because you had lied to me, Bill. I didn't even think I would stay with him for so long, but Eric is really good in making the woman forget her intentions, you know."  
- "I know," he says, "I am much more surprised to see you here, than not. Eric does not usually like to lose something he considers as his."  
- "You use just the right word," she exclaims, almost spilling her milk, "_something_ – that is what I am for Eric. Something special, I guess. Something exciting and valuable, yes, but just "something" and never somebody. Barbie doll, lovely to dress up and play with, but not the person I am. It took me some time to realize that I don't like being his doll, as he is really skilful in playing at all your sensitive spots." - Sookie finishes her phrase looking dreamy, as if in her memories Eric is still 'playing' with her.  
Bill has nothing to say. Can it really be over between his, yes, his Sookie and Eric? Could it really be same as before? Would he be able to love her as if nothing happened? But the truth is he loves her already, he loves her anyway. Just as before, just as always. Once again he admits that he really has no choice.  
As if reading his thoughts, and he wonders if she could do it now, Sookie says:  
- "It is not that easy for me either, Bill. Just to think of you standing somewhere nearby watching Rattrays beat me, waiting for the right time to come out when I'm wounded enough to not reject the offer of your blood..."  
Bill looks at Sookie with horror. How can she even think that he was there? But how can he ever prove that he was not?  
- "I was not there, my love."  
- "And I have to believe you. That's all. And you know – I do. I believe you, Bill Compton, even if I will never see any proof. Eric would say it as being rather unwise. But somewhere, somehow people have to believe, trust each other, and even not people, I guess."  
She is looking at him, straight and firm. She is not questioning him. She is stating her faith in him now. Bill is about to fall on his knees and swear, but he sees his hands yellow of cheese and remembers the omelet. He says:  
- "You must really eat, while it is warm. I will treasure your trust. I will never betray you, I hope. Nobody can know for sure what he is capable of, what the future will bring."  
Last phrase is so hard to pronounce. But after so many years of crime and deceiving, which was nearly all his vampire life, hunting for food and for sex, he would never ever feel himself pure enough to be trusted. It is how it is. And she must hear it now. Otherwise it will be one more lie.  
Once again she answers directly his thoughts:  
- "Yes, I know. You had to deceive, to hide the truth of your nature and to satiate your hunger. Otherwise you wouldn't have survived for so long. You couldn't put away such habits that fast. But at least you're trying, I know. You're doing your best to adjust, to be the part of my world. That is something that Eric would never more than pretend to be doing. You've been helping my friends. You had tried your best to live in my town, with my family, neighbors and all that I call for my life. You could even respect my decision to leave you. I just wonder if you… if you are taking me back now?"  
She finishes her speech, not looking at him anymore. She is eating her omelet. He watches his Sookie. Her hair, her hands, her full breasts slightly heaving with every breath and every swallow, and those beautiful lips now busy with the food he cooked for her. In fact he has always enjoyed watching her eat. It has been always exciting to think how such common food can produce the unbelievable taste of her blood. He hardens at once and is happy for the apron, hiding the bulge in his pants. Is he taking her back? What a question! He is ready to take her all over just on that very table. He says:  
- "You are staying with me. There is no way I am letting you go just now. I am not good at forgiving. I have never tried it before. I cannot think of you in his hands. I just cannot, it is over my powers. That is it. I can only think, Sookie, of you as you are. As you have been that first night and as you will always be for me. Your breathing, your scent, your heartbeat – that is all I can ever desire, and cherish and… love. There is no way I am letting you go tonight…"  
Now he is standing behind her chair with his hands on her shoulders. He bends forward to kiss her hair; she is licking the food from her lips and bending her head backwards, inviting him to kiss more, to do more. Not breaking the kiss he picks her up from the chair.  
They are soon in his bedroom. Very soon, he is taking away all her clothes and his own. He is touching, no, worshiping her shoulders, arms, and legs, her round thighs, waist and breasts. He touches her spots just slightly and as always his touch produces a slight shiver in her.  
Her knees are moving apart. He should start with her pleasure at first. But his need is so painful by now that he simply cannot wait when he sees those pink and juicy shimmering folders of her. He must enter her at once. And she is taking him eagerly, lightly with that smile on her face- as if there were no weeks of his lonely longing between them, as if nobody anywhere ever kept her from him. There is only her body, warm and soft, wrapped around his need; nipples hard in his fingers, lips inviting to kiss. His existence is locked in her body like in a magic crystal and the waves of delight coming over and over above him. He has to move fast and faster, he cries out his pleasure; he feels her losing control, arching her breast for his bite. He dives on her left breast piercing skin, her blood flushing up. He should not be doing it now, he almost drained her before, but their violent mutual finish takes away all his feelings and thoughts.  
He is sealing the small puncture wounds while she is regaining her breath. She is tired. It has been too much – talking, fighting, feeding and the sex.  
The door opens downstairs. It must be his "kids".  
- "I have to tell them, my love. I will back soon."  
- "I' m afraid I'll be sleeping by then."  
- "Sleep, sweetheart. You know where you will find your breakfast in the morning and I hope to see you tomorrow night."  
- "Thank you, Bill. I'll be right here, my love, in your bed; as it is the best place in the house, I'm sure."  
He goes downstairs. Hoyt is making a big sandwich with meat while Jessica looks out of the window. She still feels jealous of humans who can eat. Bill was like that for few years. She will overgrow it soon.  
- "Jessica, Hoyt, I want you to know that we have a guest, staying with us."  
- "At last! Have you found somebody?" Jessica shouts at once.  
- "It is Sookie. She is sleeping upstairs with me," Bill cannot hide his delight when he pronounces the last phrase. "Hoyt you are not supposed to run naked in the kitchen..."  
- "Sookie! That is just great! I'm so happy for you! You are the best, I just knew it!" – Jessica is practically jumping, she is so excited.  
- "Good for you, Bill. It was about time for her to find her… place", Hoyt says firmly, but his heavy man's voice does not go together with his childish broad smile.  
His "kids" disappear from kitchen. They are happy for him.  
But to say that he is happy would be like calling the sun a night lamp. His happiness is so big. It is so profound that he cannot, just cannot, keep it inside anymore. He spots the piano and opens it and at once he is playing something full of delight, something full of her breathing and smell…  
- "What is it that you are playing, my love; it sounds so joyful, so bright…"  
He had not even heard Sookie enter the room.  
- "Are you not sleeping, sweetheart? I am playing just how I am feeling right now. How I am feeling about you being here with me. And if it sounds bright, I can hope that I managed to capture it; at least a part of the light you are lighting in me, dear one."  
- "It sounds just great!"  
She is smiling, wrapped in his big flannel shirt, so cozy, so warm to look at…  
- "It is exactly the phrase that I am here to tell you, Bill Compton," the tall business-like female vampire says from the open door, talking with a slight French accent. "Your doorbell is not functioning proper, I guess, and you didn't answer my calls, so I've invited myself. Sorry, if I interrupt. My name is Fiona and I'm here on behalf of SVM –Sounds of the Vampire Music – to negotiate you recording some of your music for us."  
- "It sounds just great!" Sookie repeats, looking now at tall business lady.  
- "I can guess it was David who found you. Sorry Fiona, if I was not answering calls, but you are welcome. Come in." Bill invites her in, sighing slightly. For sure she hears his sighing, but pretends not to notice it.  
In the eyes of the tall business lady Bill can clearly see how his dreams about the normal and eventless life at his place with his Sookie are ruined again.

**Troubles are ****not over for my loves. Both Future and Past will bring surprises. But real Love has a power to overcome devastation and pain.  
****Many thanks to my beta – Bloddrunk. Will be happy to see some more reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

_In the eyes of the tall business lady Bill can clearly see how his dreams about the normal and eventless life at his place with his Sookie are ruined again. _

He knew that his life was changing around him. But he had no idea that it would happen so fast. First night Bill managed to get rid of the uninvited guest, pointing out that Sookie needed to sleep. Fiona looked at the human with a great deal of surprise. But she better accept it at once – his woman goes first.

Next night Bill agreed to come to the vampire owned music studio that happened to be at St. Paul. Sookie accompanied him, of course. She spent her day mainly sleeping, eating and talking with Hoyt. They also did some shopping. When Bill awakened from his slumber, she was in his bedroom, as promised, but fully dressed and prepared to go. All he got was a kiss and a teasing and promising smile. Anyway she was here, with him – and that was the most important thing, Bill told himself as they drove towards St. Paul. He made a stop at an Italian restaurant and supervised Sookie's dinner, sipping his True Blood. Fiona could wait. She was waiting, and seemed quite relieved to see them at last.

The studio was centrally placed and equipped very well with state-of-the-art instruments and electronics. For many centuries music has been a common hobby among young vampires. You cannot have a better way to secure the flow of fresh human blood and bodies ready for sex than being a popular artist. Bill's piano skills, planted by his mother and encouraged by his human wife, were polished and praised by Lorena for exactly that purpose just few decades back. Would he ever be able to tell it to Sookie?

Fame was nothing to him. Frankly speaking, fame was something he'd better avoid. Who knows what kind of cruel and dull revelations were about to come out as soon as the lime light was pointed on him. That is why he never called back to Fiona. And why, for what kind of reason she wanted just him?

Fiona explained it at once. Yes, there have always been a lot of vampires enticing humans by music. But that kind of music was nothing for vampires themselves, just a noise, most often disturbing. A fact even Bill admitted himself. For the highly developed and sensitive vampire hearing, their own music was created in time by vampires who wanted any kind of distraction from their eternity. But, such music was nothing to humans. They could hardly hear it. It happened that Bill could somehow achieve the sound perceived as harmonic and musical by both races. And that was something Fiona had never heard in her many centuries. How he managed such sound on the old mechanical piano was more than surprising. Fiona could hardly believe it was possible so she had to meet him and she came just in time to hear his free composition which stroked her with power and joy. That was distinguished, exclusive!

Bill had never reflected over his music before. In fact, it was not so easy to do so even that night. His feelings and thoughts were concentrated on Sookie's small hand placed on his lap. Lightly touching her hand's silky surface Bill was absorbing her warmth and her pulse and her scent. That was all he could really care about that night.

And Fiona finally got it and made her best to involve Sookie in praising Bill's music. That was easily done, by the way. Sookie had been excited already. She knew it for sure that Bill was the best! There was much more in her lover than met the eye. She was happy to know that somebody else, as impressive as this business lady admitted it too.

Then Fiona asked if Sookie would be happy to listen to some more of Bill's tunes - that was just the right step. Of course she would like him to play. And of course, that was the only demand Bill just could not reject.

And he played. Some of his sad tunes, filled with loneliness and longing. Some of his bright tunes, filled with his woman's warm light. Slowly getting absorbed by Sookie's excitement and his own emotions connected to different tunes, Bill discovered some new variations and possible ways to release his joy and his pain which was still lying down somewhere. Fiona was recording a lot and looked satisfied.

He played and played, until all of a sudden Sookie yawned. She was tired. It was time to go home for them. Fiona had to excuse. Also Bill had not been feeding this night. That at least the vampire could respect.

They were driving in silence. Sookie seemed asleep in her seat, her breathing quiet and calm. But as soon they arrived at the house she jumped up and took Bill by surprise with a deep, passionate kiss. From that moment she was kind all the way; pleasing and praising his body, fulfilling his needs, attentive to his every wish. She was riding him wildly and then serving him with her lips, lying above him, so that he could pierce that softest skin of her inner thigh near her folds drinking both her juices and blood.

If he could secure such a treatment by music, he probably would not mind being famous at all- Bill thought, satisfied and delighted when the sun closed his eyes for the day.

Next morning Bill woke up and the first thing he smelled was Eric. He was inside his house, downstairs. And Sookie was there with him… and Fiona. Being older than 1000 years both vampires arose much earlier than Bill. And it was no good facing them both, but Sookie, she might be in danger and Bill reached the stairs in a flurry.

- "This human has chosen Bill." He could hear the quiet but firm voice of Fiona.

- "This human has a tendency of changing her mind all too often," Eric says firmly, "that's why I don't think she is the one to decide. "

- "This is not your territory, Eric Northman. And as a resident here I have to contact my Sheriff if you force the human which belongs to the other." was Fiona's reply.

- "I'm not forcing her. And I have my reasons not to. She is not susceptible to glamour either. I'm here to talk and to remind this little human about something she is certainly missing by now." Eric answers.

Now Bill can see all the stage, all set, from upstairs. Fiona is staying close to Sookie and Eric, who is unbuttoning his shirt. Bill stops. He has to know what Sookie will say, or probably do, without him being present. He waits.

- "And what is it supposed to mean for me Eric?" Sookie says indignantly. "Am I supposed to leave Bill and jump your bones just because you're so damn sexy? For your information I'm quite satisfied as it is. We had a wonderful time in Bill's bed and I hope to continue from where we finished at dawn." She throws all that at Eric in a flash and then continues, "He may not be as inventive as you, and he has no servants to follow my every wish. That is what he is doing himself. He's been cooking for me, he is driving me home when I'm tired, cancelling all other plans. If you think you're something with your money and power, Bill is wealthy enough for my taste, and with him I have never felt myself as a kept woman, like I've been feeling with you all the time. If you think you're something because so many girls follow your figure with lust - I may tell you that Bill will be followed with much more attention very soon. Because he has something inside him. And you, you are only one beautiful shell."

That is something to hear from his Sookie's mouth. And as if it was not quite enough, Fiona is laying her straws:

- "Eric, I can justify much of what you have heard. In two nights I have seen more attention bestowed by a vampire to his human than I had witnessed in thousand years. Bill made me go because his human should sleep, made me wait because his human should eat, finished meeting with me because his human was getting tired! I would be angry as hell if I was not so surprised. I've done some research. That's why I'm here so early. She is special, I know by fact. And I must add he is special too. This Bill you are putting so low is an exceptional creature. His talents go beyond racial borders and that is special indeed. He is going to be famous and lusted by quite many girls and quite soon." Fiona finishes her tirade, smiling.

Is it him they are talking about? Bill has not yet agreed to be famous. But he cannot delay any longer; Fiona must have sensed his presence already, so have Eric. It's time to come down and talk for himself.

- "Eric, what made you come in to my house tonight? Has somebody invited you, Eric? Has somebody wished for you presence here, I wonder?"

- "Bill, please, do not play being surprised by my presence. You've been waiting for me to come, sooner or later, I guess." Eric answers and then turns to Sookie:

- "And you, my lover. I see, he is special, he has something inside him. But what makes you think that I have no feelings? Because I was not cooking for you? Or because I'm not letting you go that easy?"

- "Don't call me _that_ Eric; I am not your lover, not anymore." Sookie's voice is stern. "I don't think that you have no feelings," she says, calmly choosing her words, "You had feelings for Godric, your maker and you have feelings for me, I believe. But what kind of feelings they are? You wish to own me, Eric. I know Bill wishes the same. You are both vampires, addicted to my "special" blood and very possessive. But there is also a difference, Eric. There is such a word as respect. You'd better look in the dictionary for the definition, I guess. As it seems that you never heard this word or applied it to anyone less old and strong compared to yourself, and never at all to a human, not to say a human girl. But the love without respect is just a possession. With all my respect to your feelings, I am not your plaything. I am Bill's."

Sookie seemed to be calm. Bill could feel very clearly that all this was not easy for her. She had been thinking a lot before she entered his life two nights ago as a woman who had made up her mind. He can trust her. He can count on her being faithful. And she is counting on his possessive instincts and bloodlust. They are not deceiving each other this time. By the way, Sookie also seems to count on him being famous. And Fiona right here is ready to arrange all the stuff.

But Eric is not a threat to take lightly. Viking's face is a mask, his voice quiet and calm:

- "So, my little love, you take him, you trust him. Don't say that I didn't warn you, that I didn't give you a chance, when he will… surprise you again. With me you know at least whom you are dealing with, Sookie. I'm a vampire. For the thousand years I've never pretended to be something else and I am not about to start playing now, even for your "special" blood. Good night everybody, I'm leaving."

In one step Eric reaches the open window, and another second he is up in the sky.

- "You are not playing," says Sookie turning to Bill, "you are trying to be something more than your nature dictates you. And I guess you will not be up to your best all the time."

- "I will fail, and I know it, Sookie," Bill pronounces sharply, "but I will try again, and again and again and again… I will never stop trying to deserve you, my love. I simply have no choice. I cannot exist without you, Sookie." The last phrase slips from his tongue, and he almost regrets it. But this is the truth anyway. Sookie is silent. Her face is already softly pressed to Bill's chest. And this is more than enough for the answer. Bill turns to Fiona:

- "Sorry, I see that I must greet one more guest, by the way not either directly invited, but awaited of course. Forgive my bad manners, Miss Fiona."

- "Evenin' Bill. In fact I'm here without appointment simply because our Sheriff is already aware of Mr. Northman, strong and uneasy to deal with, and his presence in our territory. I am one of the oldest around. I came to protect you and your human. From what I can understand in such a short time of our acquaintance is that there would be no music of you if not for that human. And there will be no more music at all if anything happened to her. I have big plans for your music and I don't want to see them ruined by your angry rival. That is why I'm here."

- "Thank you for being so honest with us, Fiona. However, right now I do need some time with my woman. You are not surprised, I may guess. But later tonight we are most probably coming to you to discuss what you want from my music. I will call you." Bill nods to Fiona politely, and watches her as she takes her leave from the house, a knowing smile on her lips.

Then he turns to Sookie, takes her face in his hands and looks in her eyes:

- "I have something to tell you in private, sweetheart, and to show at once." and he scoops her up in his arms.

Then Bill reaches their bedroom upstairs, carrying her in his arms, revelling in her human softness there are now no other vampires left in the house except Jessica who is still sleeping.

- "And what are you planning to tell me?" Sookie asks with a knowing smile, as he puts her down.

- "I am here to tell you that I love you. And to show you just how much I do, and in what way and for how long this feeling goes and lasts," answers Bill slightly touching Sookie's breasts, finding her nipples already hard through her clothes. And her shivering tells him that he is invited to start.

**To be continued... ****Would be grateful for some more reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

_- "And what are you planning to tell me?" Sookie asks with a knowing smile, as he puts her down._

_- "I am here to tell you that I love you. And to show you just how much I do, and in what way and for how long this feeling goes and lasts," answers Bill slightly touching Sookie's breasts, finding her nipples already hard through her clothes. And her shivering tells him that he is invited to start._

Bill unbuttons her dress and let it slip from her shoulders. He is kissing her shoulders and neck so very lightly; he kneels down and kisses her hands and her belly. He hides his face in the valley between her warm thighs while he is filling himself with her scent. He worships every inch of her skin, laying her down on bed.

His bloodlust is not urgent today, well treated as it was the previous night. He now can see how much more than her body he really wants. He is longing for her beating heart; he is searching for her soul to possess. He needs for her breath being his. And he gets all he needs from his woman. He can hear the beating of her heart in his chest; he is feeling her breath as his own. All of a sudden he is fully, completely alive.

- "You are my miracle, Sookie. You are bringing me back to life." whispers Bill, stretching himself alongside his lover, pressing his growing need towards her open hips.

He dives deep into her body and he sinks. Her welcoming warmth leads him deeper and deeper, far beyond pleasure and pain. He is melting into her, they are becoming one entity, there are no borders in between. And he knows that she feels just the same, pressing her breast to his lips. Her blood flows freely down his throat, satiating him. And here comes music. Rather quiet but clear. Bill can hear the sounds produced by their intertwined souls. Now he knows at least wherefrom his music comes.

After a while his woman is sated and asleep. Bill calls Fiona. He has something to tell her. Yes, he can play it to her all at once. He is playing till dawn. Next night he is coming again to the studio, now with Sookie. And then next night and the next night and the next. Some other vampires from SVM arrive to adjust sound tracks. In two weeks first 12 tunes are recorded completely and Fiona is planning a release. In a meanwhile she is testing and teasing the market and preparing Bill for his role. He is not afraid of the public, it just feels rather weird to him. But Sookie is so excited.

One evening Bill plays for Minnesota King with his court members and accompanying humans. The King seems to be very amused, he is not so keen on the music but he smells the success and his humans applaud. Other evening Bill is presented to a handful of journalists, carefully chosen vampires and humans.

- "How did you start writing music?"

- "It just happened. It started itself."

- "You'd been composing also in your human life?"

- "No. It started quite recently. Before this I have only been playing the tunes I had heard."

- "And then something happened? What was it? There must be some reason…"

Shall he name them the reason? Can he really hide it for long?

- "The reason is sitting right in front of your, ladies and gentlemen," Bill says, taking his woman's hand, "and her name is Sookie Stackhouse. Let me present you my music in its original form."

His audience seems to be rather impressed by his speech. Cameras flash around.

- "Sookie Stackhouse, is she your human, Mister Compton?" It must be a vampire who asks.

- "This is the woman I love. And she is human, it's true."

- "Are you feeding on her?" It must be the question from a human.

- "Yes I do."

- "Are you feeding on other humans?"

- "No, I am not. Not now. I can sustain myself for quite long on True Blood. "

- "Can your human answer some questions?" This must be a vampire to ask.

- "Do not call her "my human"! Otherwise I am not having dinner tonight." Bill is near to showing fangs.

- "Oh, I don't mind," Sookie says with a smile, "and you are surely having your dinner. Go on with your questions!"

- "So, he is feeding on you?" A human woman asks Sookie and then adds "He is drinking your blood?"

- "Yes he is. He has answered this already. "

- "And you seem not to mind it?"

- "In fact I enjoy it a lot. Otherwise it would not happen quite so often, I guess."

- "You enjoy being drained of your blood?"

- "Do I look so poor in health? I assure you he is not taking that much."

Sookie answers with the same charming smile on her face. Bill is completely astonished to see how easily she talks about his feeding, as if it was something entirely normal. Is it really so for her or she is playing for the public?

After some more stupid questions curiosity seems to be sated. Fiona leads journalists out and returns with applauds:

- "You were wonderful, both of you! We will see what they write. Those were "domestic"- they need my approval to publish. But it seems you are ready to come out, my kids. And it is time – we are releasing your first album next week. We must plan some concerts and some press conferences at once."

- "It does not seem that you need my opinion at any point, only my presence, I guess," Bill says to Fiona rather gloomy. It must have been a mistake to expose his woman that way. But without her holding his hand he would have probably drained some annoying creatures. And his public life has not even started yet.

By the time they are alone in the car Bill is very hungry. It must be his irritation. He needs to compose himself, Sookie is tired enough. But as soon as they are home she leads him upstairs to bed and stretches out her neck for his bite- so easily and invitingly that it overwhelms him.

- "I know you need it, my love. Just taste me and you will feel better."

- "Sookie you must not always be so kind."

- "Shall I rather leave you unhappy and feel unhappy for that?"

- "It hurts more if I am taking just blood…"

- "Then take it all, if you'd like. I wouldn't mind some kisses down there…"

When she says it he loses control. In a second he is deep in her flesh with his fingers and tongue, his fangs following soon. But he would not bite her until she reaches her release. Then it would be less painful for her and much tastier for him with all the happy hormones enriching her blood. After a moment he feels better indeed.

He discovers it soon that after every concert, after every event, he craves her badly to settle himself. And there are so many of them now.

His music is praised. And his love for his woman is praised. Papers, magazines, radio, TV, people on streets, letters, mails... He is playing in clubs, then in halls, then in much bigger halls… He is answering questions about music and blood. Yes, he is feeding on Sookie. And these stupid questions make him hungrier, yes. And only diving deep into her willing body brings him satisfaction and comfort.

_He has been playing for 2 hours tonight and then while walking out, he has to stop on his way, to sign autographs. Sookie waits by the car. Eric was present at concert with a strikingly beautiful human companion at his side. Even now Bill can see Eric towering over the crowd, looking amused. He stays too near to Sookie. All Bill wants is to go home and enter his woman and to feel her taste on his tongue.

But that is not what is about to happen. All of a sudden Bill sees Eric's figure flying in the air and then landing… over Sookie, pressing her down to the ground. Bill hears her scream and is by their side in a flash. He can hardly see Sookie; all he sees is Eric's back – which is a one bloody mess. And he can smell Sookie's blood. Bill pushes Eric's limp body aside. Blood flushes from Sookie's left shoulder. Bill opens a vein on his wrist and shouts:

- "Sookie drink! You're wounded Sookie. You must drink! It's my blood."

Sookie swallows. With his spare hand Bill is squeezing arteries over her shoulder to stop the blood flow to the most damaged vessels. As a vampire he knows exactly how the blood circulates. Sookie swallows again and again. He can feel his blood inside her and he growls in pleasure and pain.

Bill can see Eric sitting aside, drinking greedily from the neck of his beautiful human. Many small metal pieces lie around. What happened? Was Sookie attacked? Did Eric save her again?

It seems to be so, but he'll think over it later. Now there is an ambulance and X-rays and the doctor who looks much like Doctor Ludwig, probably one foot taller, explaining to Bill that 2 or 3 bullets have reached Sookie's shoulder and exploded inside. Few small metal pieces are still in the body, rather near to her heart. They must be taken out. There will be an operation. There is no silver in bullets, they were not meant for vampires.

Doctor is taking his Sookie for surgery; Bill is not allowed to follow. He is shown to the light-safe room nearby in the hospital building. Anyway it is almost dawn. Bill cannot resist the pull of the sun, he is sleeping but his dreams are disturbing and he wakes up in pain. Fiona is standing by his bed:

- "Bill, she is fine; I will lead you to her. But it is better if you take your shower first; your clothes are all bloody. Here is some bottled blood, or would you fancy a donor? You look almost drained. You don't want Sookie to feel pity for you!"

Bill takes the bottle but the shower can wait. He must see her. When Bill enters the intensive care unit he sees his Sookie connected to all sort of treating and monitoring medical equipment. She is calm and quiet and asleep. A nurse comes with chairs for Bill and Fiona.

- "What happened?" Bill asks Fiona, looking at his Sookie's calm face.

- "Somebody wanted to kill her. We've not got them yet, but it is in the process. Apart for the drainers and those red necks that hate vampires there is also quite a big movement, aimed against humans cooperating with vampires and especially living with them."

- "Humans targeting humans? Is it not crazy?"

- "Humans have been killing each other all the time… And in this case they are killing the traitors of human race, as they call it. And Sookie comes to be the front figure, representing just that. Towards your next concert we must think of a security system for her."

- "There will be no next concert." Bill says quiet but firm. "I am not putting Sookie in danger for the sake of amusement of some humans and vampires. It is over. It is enough that I have Eric to thank that she lives."

- "You can do that right now. And I'm accepting your gratitude." Eric says entering the room with a bunch of flowers. "Don't ask me why I have done it. I should have not, I guess. But my blood is in her and I have to protect her. It happened before I could think."

- "Thank you, Erik. I am in your debt." Bill stands up and nods to his Sheriff.

- "Yes you are. But if you are cancelling concerts I feel like I saved her in vain. You let her enemies win anyway. And that I am not happy to hear."

- "I am not happy to hear it, either," says Fiona. "Bill, your music is much more than entertainment; it is something that brings two fighting races together…"

- "I don't know what you want from me now," Bill says looking at the vampires, "I don't care who wins and who brings fighting races together. Sookie is all what I need. And all what I have. I can't bear to see her suffer."

Soft sound of Sookie's voice interrupts him:

- "Evening Bill. Evening Fiona, Eric. Thank you for saving my life."

- "Always yours. Although it happened to be to my own surprise." Eric says.

- "And it was a great concert. Don't you think so, Eric?" Sookie says, smiling with some effort.

- "I do. I was simply curious from the beginning, but then I got somehow involved and rather… touched by Bill's music, which is a rare emotion for me. Not to say that my human was completely ecstatic. But it seems to be the last concert of Bill…"

- "What? Why? Why last concert?" Sookie asks, finally looking at Bill.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

_-"What? Why? Why last concert?" Sookie asks, finally looking at Bill._

- "We can talk about this later, when you have recovered, sweetheart." Bill says touching her uninjured arm, "I really cannot think about any music, until you are well."

- "I guess it will do; I would rather have you here by my side right now anyway." Sookie answers, caressing his fingers.

Fiona and Eric take their leave, without any more comments. Fiona seems to be not happy at all. But she for sure can wait, she has her eternity. Bill does not know how much time he has left in his hands to spend with his woman, human as she is. And he is not about to waste any single moment of this precious time.

Bill kisses Sookie's pale palm, he lays his head in the crook of her elbow, looking up to her shoulder and soft line of her jaw. Her chest is bandaged, she smells of weakness and drugs. But the flow of blood under her skin is stable and strong. Bill feels his own blood reinforcing his woman's body. Her wounds will heal very soon. She is sleeping again. That is good for her healing. And for Bill it is enough to be able to share the sound of her breathing, the warmth of her living body. He is happy; he is complete, being so close to her. And here comes music again. But Bill does not care to listen. He does not want it to come. He stays by Sookie's bed until dawn.

Next evening Bill is led by the nurse to the other hospital room, where his woman is now staying without all the medical monitoring equipments of the ICU. On the way to the hospital, he bought some flowers and is happy to see that Eric's flowers are not in the room. When he comes in he sees Sookie sitting on the bed with her dinner. With her uninjured arm she pulls him to her for the welcome kiss.

- "Evening Bill. I'm so happy to see you! I just… I must finish this. It is so good!"

Her left shoulder and the left part of her chest are still covered with bandage. But on the right shoulder he sees only thin strips of pink silky gown and he even gets a glimpse of her full breast under it. Bill does his best to stop himself from baring his fangs. He asks the nurse to bring him True Blood. She comes with the bottle and disappears at once - he is probably not the most charming vampire right now. Sookie finishes her meal, licking ice-cream from her lips.

- "I've been eating and sleeping all day. If I am doing well they will let me come home tomorrow. I am sick of this place. I'm sure to feel much better at home. Our baths, our bed – that is what I really need to get healthy."

Bill is really happy to hear all that. To have her in his bathtub, in his bed just two nights after the attack – it is simply too good to be true.

Somebody knocks at the door. It is Fiona that comes in.

- "Evening, my dear. You look much better tonight." she says to Sookie, and nods politely to Bill.

- "And I feel so much better. I might be at home tomorrow!" Sookie greets her with cheerful smile.

- "I'm really happy to hear it Sookie. I brought something for you," Fiona opens her case full of envelops and post cards. "It is from vampires and humans. I took only some of the best. There are already few thousand letters and a lot of human sweet souvenirs from those who wish you health and all possible joy."

Sookie looks quite surprised and excited. Bill is gloomy and angry at once. He is almost about to ask if those humans who shot her have also been sending some cards. Better with their addresses. But it is Sookie who speaks before him:

- "I've got quite a proof that not everybody out there loves me and wishes me best. But if so many care about my being… there must be something really special in Bill's music, I guess."

Bill is not quick enough to react and Fiona continues:

- "I can show you something more, dear child, if you're able to stand up for the moment and go to the window. May I help you with that?"

- "Bill can help me, I hope," Sookie says it so softly that Bill is unable to argue. He helps her to the window side with his hand under her bottom, supporting her weight. It takes all his will to not let down his fangs, but he has no means to push down his instant erection, being so close to her warmth.

They reach the window and see something special indeed. The huge hospital parking place is covered by a rather strange crowd. There are both humans and vampires and even some other races as Bill can see. The huge banners with different colors shining in the dark say almost the same thing on all of them: "Sookie get healthy soon!", "Sookie we want to see you healthy!", "Sookie and Bill - we Love you!", "Bill Compton – hope to hear you soon!". Fiona opens the window a little and Bill can hear his music flowing over the crowd, they have brought some speakers. Somebody dances, somebody just flashes with lights… Somebody sees them standing by the window and the crowd starts to shout at once "Bill and Sookie - we love you!"

Sookie is clearly touched. All of a sudden she starts crying, hiding her face in Bill's chest. He takes the chair and places his sniffing sweetheart on his lap.

- "Have you often seen vampires and humans dancing together?" says Fiona to Bill. Sookie turns up her face, wet with tears, and her eyes search for her lover's reaction. Bill knows exactly what it means. Sookie wants him to continue with his music.

It appears to Bill that he has nothing to say in the question which should be decided by him. Just as always with Sookie the decision is made itself. He softly pulls her to his chest, covering her with his arms as if already protecting her tiny body from future attacks, which are sure to come.

- "I do not want this to happen again." This is all Bill can say. And no doubts that both vampire and human know what he means.

- "I'm afraid it is too late to hide her from the world. But it is never too late to arrange the appropriate security system to keep her safe. And it looks like my Sheriff and yours are working on this together. They seem to be able to cooperate even with some human security forces. You are really good at putting two races together, Mr. Compton, whether you like it or not." says Fiona.

Bill has nothing to say. For Sookie, he would cooperate with devil himself. So he will take even Eric Northman's protection if it means Sookie's safety.

He looks at his woman. How could anybody hate her? How could anybody want her dead, when she is so alive? Once again Bill is lost in her breathing, in the warmth of her body, in the stable and soft rhythm of her heart. She turns her head aside and he scratches her neck with his fangs, not breaking skin. And his woman shivers in happy anticipation. But not now. Now it is time for her rest.

Fiona takes her leave, satisfied with the visit, no doubts. Bill takes Sookie to bed. She is still rather weak. Nurse comes with True Blood, sent by attentive Fiona. From 56 channels on the TV they finally get the movie which is not overloaded with sex or violence… or with music. All those topics right now are frustrating for Bill. They are watching Star Wars, some old seasons. They sit together on bed, Sookie's head on his shoulder. When she is asleep Bill drives home to check on his kids. He must also do some research. That was the third time he gave his blood to Sookie. He has heard about some special consequences that occur after the third time. What could it be? He's sending some mails with his questions to people who may possibly know. Bill does some washing and cleaning, he puts candles and towels in place. It feels good to meet dawn on his bed.

And the evening that follows just cannot start better. First thing Bill feels after the sun sets is his woman's warmth nearby.

- "Evening Bill. Do you fancy some cuddling?" Sookie asks while unbuttoning her blouse.

- "As a starter, I guess, but not as the main course." Bill is not hiding his fangs sliding out.

- "Of course. I'm missing your fang marks, my love." She answers, already undressed.

- "Just come closer, darling, and you are not leaving this bed without sufficient fang marks. This I can promise. I am really hungry for you. But are you healthy enough?"

- "Yes I am. Go on with your promise, I'm here!"

In a flash her warm naked body is pressed to his cold naked need. He must be careful with her, she could still be in pain, but when his woman saddles him wantonly all his precautions are gone. He cannot control himself now. He can only thrust deeper and deeper in her silky center, watching her breasts jumping above. He catches one of them, he sucks on her hard nipple, and he hears her cry in excitement. Soon she will reach her release and he will sink his fangs through her skin, sucking in her life force, lost in his own explosion. He will not drink too much but he will turn her on her back and take her again, slowly pressing his length into his woman's warmth, looking straight in her eyes dilated with lust. He will drive her to peak, holding back long, so long that she will beg him to finish. She will come with his name on her lips. It is him she belongs to, it is him she craves. It is he who is taking her, making her cry with pleasure.

Soon his woman is sleeping, exhausted. Bill is checking missed calls. Of course it is Fiona and… Eric. There is no way to avoid them, and now when he is sated and not so hungry their visit will be probably less irritating. Eric said he had news. His doorbell rings a few minutes after he calls back Eric. Bill's "guardian angels" are here.

- "You are done with your dinner already? That fast! Or are you not welcomed tonight to the feast?" Eric is lovely as always.

- "I am welcomed tonight." says Bill sharply, "But Sookie is not fully recovered and I could not exhaust her too much. Next night will be longer for us, I'm sure. What is your news?"

- "I am here to invite you back home, Bill Compton," Eric says in an official tone. "Our queen issued an edict which places Sookie under protection of every vampire in her queendom. As the Sheriff of Area 5, I can grant her a special protection in my territory. And I can stand by my word as you've seen. More news – Bon Temps human authorities arranged all the papers – your house is properly yours. More than that, here I have an edict from town's magistrate and church – they are ready to consecrate you and Sookie – so you can be married according to human tradition and law. Some of Sookie's friends think she may want that to happen. But it is for you to decide, if you wish."

- "It is for her to decide. But I am grateful for protection and house and for the fact that at least I can make a proposal. And I'll do it, of course. And I guess Sookie is missing her friends and her brother and her native place… And my next concerts can be planned to be held in the southern cities, I hope." Bill looks at Fiona questioningly.

- "Of course, you have been performing quite a lot in the north. Moving south is just what you need. By the way, for the recording of your next album we have a lovely studio there, placed by the ocean side. Sookie will certainly love it."

Bill must admit they both know how to buy him. But will he really be able to call Sookie his wife? They have never talked about this point, but he knows that marriage means a lot for his "southern belle".

If she takes him she will stay with him. If she takes him… That is all Bill can think about while discussing mundane details about moving back to south.

**Would like to see ****some more reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

_If she takes him she will stay with him. If she takes him… That is all Bill can think while discussing mundane details about moving back to south._

Next evening Bill met Sookie with the question:

- "What do you think about moving back south, my love?"

- "That would be great! I'm missing my place. I didn't tell you before; as I was afraid you would think that I'm missing Eric… When can we move, so I may call Sam to schedule me at Merlotte's?"

- "Dear one, I do not think it would be safe for you to continue working at Merlotte's. Too many strangers around… "

- "And what else am I supposed to do to earn money?"

- "Do you think that I do not earn enough money for both of us?"

- "But that is your money."

- "Do you not see your share in it? Do you not see how my success depends on your presence, your generous help and support?"

-"It is probably so, but things can change in a long run. We are just lovers for now."

- "If we were a couple, a married couple I mean, would you not hesitate to live on my money?"

- "You know we cannot marry."

-"Last night I came to know we can. Will you marry me, Sookie?"

- "Are you proposing me, Bill?"

- "Yes I am. I was not really planning to do it this way…"

In her eyes Bill could clearly see that he definitely should not have done it this way. In fact it just slipped from his tongue as the thought had been occupying his mind since last evening. He must mend the situation at once. And he seemed to have a suitable plan.

He pulled Sookie to him and took off in the night air through the nearest open window.

-"You can fly!" Sookie exclaimed.

- "I discovered it recently, sweetheart. It must be your blood. It would have taken me a few hundred years more to get this ability without you."

- "Where are we going?"

-"You will see."

Bill discovered the place long ago. While Sookie was with Eric and he had nothing to do but to stroll through the endless fields of Minnesota- following small streams, taking shelter in rare pieces of forest musing about what was and what could have been. When he found that garden during one of his wanderings, he came to love it at once. He graved himself there a few times just to wake up among flowers, dreaming about the one and only woman he could compare with the beauty he saw in them. An old human couple named Wings owned the place. He used to cover their expenses without their knowing, and he will do so again tonight.

Bill landed in the midst of the wild blooming red roses, keeping Sookie safe from their thorns. He grabbed the nearest branches full with flowers and tossed them over his woman. Sparkling in the moon light, the red petals landed on her hair and shoulders filling her cleavage and folds of her dress. He went down on one knee:

-"Sookie Stackhouse, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

The sound of reloading gun made both of them jump before Sookie could answer.

-"Who are you? What is going on at my place?" The old man sounded rather impressive holding the gun.

Making sure that Sookie was properly covered behind him Bill answered as calmly as he could:

- "My name is Bill Compton. I am sorry to enter your property, sir. It was a case of emergency. I will cover all your expenses."

-"What in the hell is the emergency which resulted in me finding a prominent artist such as you tossing my bushes? You seem not to have passed through the gates. What is going on?"

- "We did not pass the gates. We came by the air. And that was… an emergency landing. The reason is that I could not think of a better place to propose the woman I love."

- "You only needed to ask for permission and would have gotten it at once", said the old man, taking down the gun, "Me and my wife were at your concert last week. And is that the lady who'd recently been shot by some monkeys?"

- "Yes, it is me, Sookie Stackhouse, sir. I beg your pardon for trespassing, sir." Sookie said putting on all her southern charm, taking a step in front of Bill.

- "Don't mind. It is my pleasure to meet you. Gerald Wings is my name." The old gentleman nodded politely to Sookie, "It is an honor to greet you at my property, Miss Sookie and Mr. Bill Compton. By the way, has your proposal gone well?"

-"Well, I heard your gun before I could hear her answer…" said Bill slowly, looking at Sookie. "Do you remember my question or shall I repeat?"

- "I do remember your question. And when I saw the gun pointed towards me I realized that I would rather live and die as Mrs. Bill Compton. Thanks Mr. Gerald. The answer is yes."

Bill embraced his beloved, his future wife. He was near to cry or to sing. The music again flowed through his body, through his heart and his mind, uniting the moon and the flowers and this woman as the center of his universe and encompassing even the old gentleman happily smiling by now.

-"My congratulations to you both! Where is your ring?" Mr. Wings was the first one to speak.

-"In fact I do not have it with me. Could I give you the ring later, Sookie?" Bill was just mortified by how wrong it all had gone, except for her answer. Would she take her answer back if he did not give her the ring right now? He had not even had any time to buy it. It all went so fast. Sookie looked rather thoughtful. Mr. Wings helped the uneasy moment to pass:

- "Why don't we go to the house and get some champagne? You haven't brought it, I guess. But you need it I'm sure. And if you don't mind me messing in your private affairs I can show you a ring which will suit such a lady. It is a very old ring, and very special, you'll see."

Mrs. Dorothy Wings was already standing on the porch with a lamp, worried about her husband. She got her explanation and was happy to bring out the champagne. Bill and Sookie were invited into the house, which was as cozy and charming as the old couple themselves. Bill opened the champagne, it seemed old and expensive. He watched his Sookie take a sip, and then one more. He could smell the alcohol reaching her blood and his longing, his love for his woman grew in his groins into an instant erection. Gerald Wings took Bill aside and opened a small velvet box:

- "What do you think, Mr. Compton? Is this a suitable ring?"

Bill looked the platinum ring covered with stones which were yellow… no red… no blue…it seemed like the stones changed their colour. He must be dreaming, thought Bill.

- "I see what you see and that's true. I was told that neither humans nor vampires could see it, but I was sure you would be an exception as you sustain yourself on such special blood… And your fiancée will certainly see." said the old man with his eyes twinkling. Bill looked in his eyes and could see them changing colour too, just like the stones in the ring. There was something more to Gerald Wings than that met the eye. Bill could not guess what it was, but he trusted the old man. And the ring was most certainly special.

-"I am taking the ring. How much shall I pay you?"

- "Take it as a gift. Frankly speaking such things have no price in this world. You can't buy them for money." replied the old man and Bill could not help but agree.

Bill returned to the room where Sookie was sitting with Mrs. Wings with half a glass of champagne in her hand. As he was supposed to do, Bill went down on one knee:

-"Dear one, the ring which is suitable to such a beauty as you happened to be in this house. Will you accept this as a token of my love and commitment?"

Bill opened the box and Sookie gave her hand to him, nodding her answer in the affirmative. He was not surprised that the ring was just the right size for her finger. And the look on her face told him that she could see all the stones shifting colours too.

After a while Bill and Sookie took their leave from the old couple. Their house and garden disappeared in the darkness as Bill flew them both home.

Bill pulled his woman close to him while still in the air and started caressing her breasts with one hand, while the other hand moved discreetly under her light summer dress. When his hand reached her panties, the strong smell of his woman's arousal assaulted his nostrils, beating the scent of alcohol in her blood. Sookie was leaning into him; her warmth, her heartbeat filling his body with tickling anticipation and joy.

And so very soon they were in his bed and she was wrapped around his hard need, pierced by his fangs, completely open to his carnal desires. Her last inhibitions were gone and her blood touched by the champagne tasted delicious. He must keep such champagne in the house, he thought before he closed his eyes for the day.

Next night they had some other things to discuss. Bill came to know that Tara was living at Sookie's house since Sookie left and now it looked like Sam was visiting the place all too often. Not to spoil the fun for her friends, Sookie was ready to move to Bill's house completely. It meant that she will be with him every night. But what about the day time?

- "If I am not supposed to work, what will I do with my days? I cannot stay doing nothing!" Sookie said looking thoughtful.

- "It depends. You would probably like to take care of garden of your house and you may probably feel for arranging some decoration in mine and my garden has not been attended for ages." Bill started saying slowly. "But in fact I have some other ideas. What do you think about studying something? Now you do not need to sit in the class, distracted by other humans and their thoughts. Was that the reason that made it hard for you to study before? Now all can be arranged at home, through internet and private tutors…"

- "What do you want me to study?"

- "I do not know, it is for you to decide. I just think that your brain has been misused at your work as a waitress. You are bright; you can manage a lot more than that. "

- "I will think about that, Bill. When are we moving?" Sookie's face serious during the first sentence was lightened with joy at the second. Bill was always so moved and delighted at the way his lover's mood changed, suddenly zoning from one mood to another at the speed of light, without any gray zones in between. From happy in one second to sad in another and so on. So fresh, so very human.

Jessica had settled at the college and seemed happy with Hoyt. Because of Bill's fame she had enough willing donors to choose from. Hoyt seemed not to mind it. And David could keep an eye on them both. There was nothing left for Bill in the north.

- "We can move as soon as you wish, sweetheart."

- "In that case we are moving tomorrow."

Next evening the van with Bill's coffin arrived at his house in Bon Temps. In fact they should better wait for some days, suggested Eric, meeting them there. The security system was not finished completely around the place and the house itself was not cleaned. Sookie did not mind staying inside for the day and finishing cleaning. And now she was thankful that Eric had something more important to do. Their first night at home would not be spoiled by his presence.

It is unbelievably good to take a bath at his own house, thought Bill, filling the tub. His woman seemed to agree. She felt so warm, softened by water, her limbs relaxed until he started to caress her lightly between her round thighs, teasing her sensitive spot. Her eyes flashed at him with open longing and lust. She took the lead from him, saddling him under the water, her upper body swimming in foam while he slowly thrust into her. He took his time, it felt too good to get over with too soon, but when she dug her nails in his shoulders demanding release he stopped holding back and soon he followed her in her orgasmic explosion, filling his mouth with her powerful blood.

Soon his woman was sleeping, sated and exhausted for the night. Bill had to call Fiona about his concerts' schedule, and then he went to check his mails as he was awaiting some answers on blood bonds.

Suddenly he heard unfamiliar steps on the stairs. Had he not locked the door properly? Bill jumped up from his chair and rushed out of the room to face the intruders when all of a sudden he was fastened in a huge silver net thrown at him. Bill fought and tried to escape, but his attackers surrounded him fast. They were stronger. They pushed him in the car trunk and drove for what seemed like forever. Finally deadly exhausted by silver and almost unconscious after this endless drive, the trunk opened and Bill heard the voice of his nightmares.

- "Hello, my darling. I've heard you are about to marry your little human. As your Maker I don't think this idea is good or healthy for any of you."

_**To be continued. Everybody must be busy with real TrueBlood from the coming Sunday... but still I w**__**ould be happy to see some reviews!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

_- "Hello, my darling. I've heard that you are about to marry your little human. As your Maker I don't think this idea is good or healthy for any of you."_

- "Lorena! What do you want from me now?"

- "I have made you and there is no way you are escaping me, William. And your human is not escaping me either. I know, she has fairy blood and can use some fairy tricks. But how many creatures can she burn down together? If she destroys ten of my servants, I will send twenty more. I will get her at last, just as I have got you."

In the burning eyes of Lorena Bill can clearly see the slow and painful death of the woman he cherishes more than his own undead life. He has to do something - and now. He must stop it. He has to stop the crazy vampire. Is it possible? Probably not. But just as always with Sookie, Bill has no choice. He must act.

- "If you want Sookie to make me do what you want – you will not kill her, Lorena. Being dead she is of no use for that purpose. You can control me only when she is alive and untouched. You understand it, I guess." Bill says slowly, choosing his every word.

Lorena is silent. Bill continues:

- "I am in your hands. And I will not resist you. I will do what you want. If I disobey you – you can harm her, and I am aware of that. I know what you are capable of. Leave her unharmed and I will not disobey you. Till the time Sookie is living in peace, I am yours. Isn't that what you want?"

- "Yes, I want you to be mine. Just as you were before. Before your sick human conscience made you fight against me, before this stupid human captured your heart, body and mind. You are right. I need her alive. But I also need her to know that you are mine. I need her to know that you have chosen me. I need her to know that you are not coming back. In this case it is probably worth to have her alive."

Bill should have known. It was stupid of him to think that she'll leave him a chance to return to his love. He must play by her rules. And he will do it. He will do whatever it takes to keep Sookie unharmed. He will yield to Lorena.

- "Tell me what to do, and I am doing it, my Maker." Bill says, bowing his head. It looks like he has surrendered but she cannot see the rage in his downcast eyes.

- "I will not ask for too much. Just a small demonstration will be enough for my taste."

- "I am ready to follow your wishes."

- "Then next night we are going to your home, Bill Compton. Sounds fine? And I do not need to chain you in silver, I assume. You are chained enough with your love to your human. You will not put her in danger. Chained in silver you will not sound trustworthy to her".

- "I am following you. I will do whatever you wish."

- "Good boy, my William. Now, the dawn is all too close for you to fulfil my wishes. We will take it next night." says Lorena. Her servants lead Bill to the coffin covered in silver. The dawn takes him away from the troubles.

Next night Lorena and her two vampires accompany him to his home. Bill is made to sit beside Lorena. She puts her hand on his thigh. She searches for his manhood, she touches it and she gets desired reaction at once. His body follows her lust. And it is better that way, because in his mind and in his soul, he hates her too much. He would not be able to do what he is about to do if his body was not so used to obey her. He watches her placing herself on his erection. She is moving on him, and his body reacts as it should. There is no way Sookie would ever approve of him doing what he is doing now. He will never be able to explain it. She will never understand that he had no choice.

They arrive at his house. His home where he spent so many blissful nights of his life as a human and then with the woman who made him feel alive long after his human death. It is over. After tonight there will be no return. Lorena tells him what she wants him to tell Sookie. Lorena makes sure that Bill's shirt is still hanging over his pants. He doesn't care. There is no return anyway.

- "You are home at last! Where have you been? Why were you not answering the phone?" Sookie greets Bill, when he opens the door. Her face pales when she sees who accompanies him.

Lorena speaks with her loveliest smile plastered on her face:

- "He was busy with some catching up. He did not even have any time to put his pants in order you see, after the happy time he has provided me with on the way. But we are here and now you can get your explanation, little human."

Sookie looks at him, silent for a moment. Then she asks:

- "What is going on, Bill?"

-" I am leaving. I follow Lorena. I am staying with her. I am taking the fate I belong to." Bill says looking straight in the eyes of the woman he loves more than anything in this world.

Lorena leans towards Bill and kisses his neck, but does not stop there. She is enjoying this too much. When she reaches his mouth, he parts his lips for her kiss. Her cold lips are disgusting. There is no choice.

Sookie watches him in horror. Through the blood bond he can feel her emotions – pain and surprise. Mainly pain. She is suffering deeply. But she is alive. And she will stay alive if he is able to hold on in Lorena's mortifying embrace. Lorena is happy for now. She is satisfied with both of her victims. She turns to his Sookie, and says:

- "We are leaving for now. Don't know if you'll see us again, little human. Better pray that you not. "

Again, Bill has to sit in the car besides Lorena. When they arrive at her place she craves sex again. His body reacts as it should. He feels nothing. He watches himself as a disembodied soul flying somewhere near the ceiling of the room. He is dead. Just as dead as he should be. Lorena got her revenge. But Sookie will live. And forget him in due time. Just as she should. He does his best to keep closed the bond between them. He cannot bear to feel her right now.

Bill knows that no vampire will interfere between a Maker and his child. Child's existence belongs to the Maker. And he will never be able to overpower Lorena himself. He has to follow his fate. And it seems to lead him away from his love. Lorena tells him that next night they are taking the plane to the islands. She doesn't tell him what islands she means. The day he is to spend in the same coffin bound with silver. She wants him weakened; her servants lead him to his coffin. If he attacks her, would she kill him in rage? Most probably not. Most probably she will change her plans and capture Sookie, and make her suffer in front of his eyes. That will be like Lorena. He cannot take such a risk. He will obey her. He lies in the coffin as he waits for the sun to finish this unbearable day.

The next night Bill wakes up and he is not in the coffin. To his surprise he is lying on a bed. His astonishment grows further when he sees who is standing beside him. It is Eric.

- "Evening Bill. I was not sure if you would wake up at all after silver and sex with that creature. But you managed it just fine."

- "What are you doing here, Eric? Where is Lorena?"

- "She is in the coffin. We changed your places. Hope you don't mind. And as for me being here… the main reason is Fiona. She really treasures you, Bill. She made the King of America issue a verdict which allowed me to interfere in what is otherwise considered to be private business between you and your Maker. Now Lorena's stupid jealousy has to give place for the big vampire politics. I'm simply implementing the verdict. I am here to rescue you. According to the verdict I am not allowed to cause anyone's final death. That task we are leaving to you, if you don't mind. But if you'd rather keep your Maker alive for the sake of sweet memories you share with her…"

Bill looks at Eric and has a hard time believing his words. Last time it was Eric himself who had arranged Lorena's visit to Bill's hotel room. For which side Eric is playing now?

- "Why should I trust you, Northman?"

- "Because you have no other options, Compton. I know you've got your doubts. But right now I'm not the reason for all this. To be a good winner you must also know how to lose. I can give Lorena a lesson or two in this art," Eric says with a winkle, "in case you are not ready to kill her."

- "There is no way I'm leaving Lorena alive if I have a chance to finish her dreadful existence." Bill says firmly, standing up from the bed. "I will pay any price for that chance. Lorena will no longer be a danger for Sookie only when she is finally dead. "

- "But she is your maker. Don't you have any feelings for her?" Eric asks slowly.

- "Are you taunting me, Eric, or testing me, or is it simply a joke? I obeyed my maker because I saw no other way to protect Sookie from her crazy rage. But if I can kill Lorena, I will do it with pleasure. Even if it will not bring me Sookie back, as she would hardly forgive or understand my motives and actions… By the way, how were you able to find us here so fast?"

- "You will get to know it later. Now you can have your chance. Lorena is weakened enough by the silver; you can kill her, Bill. If you really wish to do that, of course..." Eric says leaving the room.

There must be a trap, somewhere. It cannot be that easy, thinks Bill. But if he has a chance – he will take it. In a flash he reaches the hall and the coffin. Lorena is there. She cannot get out. She says something about her love, something about their mutual past, their bonds… Bill doesn't waste time to answer. He is in no mood for any drama and theatrics now. Breaking the nearest chair he gets the sharp stick and plunges it deep in her heart. He watches her body melt into a bloody mass. Lorena is finally dead. Could it really be the truth? Anyway, now it is time to face Eric and get to know what price he will charge for his services. Bill does not care at all. The most important task is done. Sookie is safe from Lorena. Eric can crave whatever he wants.

But when Bill turns around it is not Eric he faces. Was he so enraged so as to completely miss her presence? It is unbelievable, but it is Sookie who stands by the door with tears in her big, shining eyes. Without saying a word Sookie steps towards Bill and hides her face in his chest. Her warmth, her heartbeat, her breathing which is choked with her sobs and sniffs, overwhelms him. Bill still cannot understand what is going on.

- "Well, we hoped that your woman would explain it all herself," says Fiona, entering the room, "but she seems just as unable to talk as you. So I must take up the task. My explanation will be brief. It was Sookie who brought us here. If you consider yourself as being able to hide yourself or whatever you had in your mind from that woman, you are mistaken, Bill Compton. You should have examined the situation deeper before giving her your blood for the third time. After the triple-bonding your mind is an open book to your human. It is not like she is reading your thoughts… but your real intentions you will never be able to hide. You could deceive Lorena, but not Sookie. She knew at once that you left her for the sake of her safety. But your connection with your Maker was a complicated one. Sookie was puzzled and rather disturbed as she could not read it completely, especially when she felt you having sex with Lorena. That is why after some interrogation with the King we came to the conclusion to give you a chance which you did put in action. As I knew you would do. Eric was not so sure that you would kill your Maker even if given a chance. He probably hoped you would hesitate and make Sookie doubt you. But it looks like you have melted all her doubts for now. Now I can drive you home and let this place be cleaned. A modest gas explosion will be enough to get rid of the house and all the leftovers in it. Nobody will ever ask what has happened and why. You next concert is in two nights. By that time I need you healthy and happy, Bill Compton. Carry your human if she cannot walk by herself, we are leaving."

Bill carries his woman away. Soon they are back at home. He has no need to explain anything. She knows it all. She is searching his body for comfort just as he is craving hers for relief. They melt into each other, and he can hear the music covering them instead of a blanket, which soon slips from the bed to the floor.

Bill meets the dawn satisfied and completely sated. One of the shadows from his awful past has disappeared forever. How many more are about to show themselves in the future he has no idea. He does not care for now. But he does not have to wait long for the next surprise.

Two weeks after Lorena's final death, Fiona comes with the news which will shake Bill's existence again.


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

_Two weeks after Lorena's final death, Fiona comes with the news which will shake Bill's existence again._

It was bound to have happened sooner or later. He knew it. And so it is happening now. Bill is not even slightly surprised- looking at the black and white photo of the dead woman and his own face next to it, drawn with a pencil. This magazine Fiona has brought him tonight when they met to discuss his performance agenda after Sookie had fallen asleep was published last week in New Zealand and has not taken up in America yet.

- "We can stop it, I think," says Fiona, "after all most of the media here does not want to ruin your image. And the crime is too old; human authorities cannot target you now for that."

- "Somebody will make sure that she gets to know it anyway". Bill says sad and slow, "When Sookie has seen these pictures I do not care who else will see them. And I am sure she will get them somehow. I have tried to hide things from her a few times and it has never gone well. This time I am not even about to try."

- "But she probably will understand. She knows that you are vampire. She knows that you have been killing before. Before the True Blood you had no choice. She is defending your feeding on her at every press conference. She watched other vampires feeding on humans. I got the impression that she is taking you for what you are. "

- "Yes she is. She allows me being a vampire, being myself. She enjoys my human features, but she never questions me on my blood lust. She accepts it. Once she even said that she sees me as her baby when I am drinking her blood from her breast. She knows what she shares with me is my life. She knows that I have been killing before to survive. But to know that in general and to see the example, to face the witness – these are different things."

- "Why, and for whose sake, did you leave that child alive, Bill Compton? What a stupid gesture of kindness from you!" Fiona explodes all off a sudden.

- "It was no kindness. I was sure the girl was dead. I did not hear her heart beat. And I was so full after draining her mother; I did not need blood from that tiny pale child. That is why I left her. How could I know that she had this rare heart disease they describe here now? If I knew I would have killed her." Bill says gloomily.

That is the truth. He left the girl alive by mistake and she was able to recall enough for the police to draw his portrait. That happened in Germany, 70 years ago. He had just left his maker. He had to have food and sex. After a while he learned other ways. He has been glamouring rather than killing. He even kept a few prostitutes, very well paid. He could feed on fresh corpses when he worked at the hospital laboratory in Michigan. But pictures of even that kind of life would most probably not be well taken by Sookie. She is human. She has her limits.

- "Now at least you see why I was so reluctant to start my music career." Bill says to Fiona. "Out of all the people I have met in my dead existence, Sookie is the one I treasure most. And now I do not believe she will stay by my side. Without me being famous, this girl, now a grandmother, who had fled to New Zealand to forget me, would never have seen my face again. My music has stolen my life."

- "So, you plan to show this to Sookie and you don't hope that she will understand you?"

- "Understand. Yes, I guess, there is a chance that she will understand how and why all that happened. And that I had no choice. But to love me, to trust me, to take me with an open heart – I do not think she will manage. Her willingness to share everything with me, this blissful joy of us being one together – I do not think I will see it again. But it is not your fault, Fiona. It was meant to be so. It is me; it is my past, my life. Yes, I will show her these pages as I would rather have it happen now than live in constant fear of her discovering this from other sources. I have got my time with the woman I love. I have nothing more to desire. I can all the same finish my worthless existence."

-"What are you talking about? You have to exist for your music. So many creatures around see you as an example of vampires able to live openly with the humans, to be appreciated and loved. You give hope to so many..."

- "I am deceiving them all. There is no hope for a vampire to live among humans. We are too old. Our past will catch up with us sooner or later. I do not want to continue spreading false hopes."

- "You so easily accept your defeat, Bill Compton! You've not even talked to your woman. She has surprised you before. Why not now?"

- "I will talk to my woman. And I do hope against hope, just as I did when she left with Eric. I do not even know if I have got over that but I need her too much. I have nothing except her."

- "I have a feeling that she also needs you, just you as you are. And if you could take her back after her open betrayal, why shouldn't she be capable of same level of love?"

Bill has nothing to answer to Fiona. He takes the magazine and he goes towards his bedroom. He stretches himself besides his woman. He is watching the fine lines, the beautiful curves of her body; he touches her soft skin, tracing her hand with his fingers from her shoulder to palm. It is as if he is trying to memorize her, not that there is any chance that he will forget her. Her scent and her warmth and her breathe are engraved in him deep and forever. Her heartbeat is all that he needs to feel being alive. And he is about to lose it. He knows. But just as always with Sookie he has no choice.

He puts the magazine with these horrible pages open on the pillow between them. His cold hand leaves her warm one. He waits for the sun to take him away. He will be defenceless all day. When Sookie reads it will she leave him, or kill him or send for the police? Anyway she will have time to decide what to do. He will face her decision when the sun sets. He will feel it.

When Bill wakes up he immediately pulls on the bond with his Sookie. First of all what he feels is immense sadness. Then he feels the rage. Sookie is angry and sad. But she is not gone; she is still in the house. Bill jumps from the bed and sees his woman standing by the bedroom door. He steps towards her.

- "Do not come closer, Bill. I do not want you touching me." Sookie says, looking straight in his eyes. It is exactly what he knew he was going to hear. But why does it hurt so much? He thought he was prepared, but clearly he was not. Sookie continues to speak:

- "I know it's stupid. I have known that you are a vampire from the moment I saw you. And I thought I accepted it. Yes, I believed that I loved you despite your vampire nature. But now... I see that I was deceiving myself. There is no way I am accepting this. This dead woman's face – it will stay in between us from now on. How many dead faces you see when you look in your past? How many people you've killed? Answer me, Compton?"

He is silent for a moment. She has never addressed him this way and it is not easy to count how many he killed, a few hundred at least.

- "Few hundred people, I guess." Bill says quietly.

- "You don't even remember how many? You with your perfect memory should be able to remember them all."

- "Yes, I remember them all. I just never counted them. I can do it if you want."

- "Yes, I want it. Count them all and tell me the names!" Sookie says with such a strange and sharp voice. She takes a chair to sit down in front of him.

Bill does not recognize his soft, joyful Sookie in the woman that is facing him now. And her demand is just weird. But she sits in the armchair and waits for him to start. She is not kidding.

- "As you wish, even if I do not understand your demand. And I do not know all names. But I will answer your wish. One – Clarissa, two – Elisabeth, three – I got her in the forest and do not know her name, four – Tom, five – Elsa, six – do not know the name, seven – Barnaby..."

Bill continues to count and he can see what she sees – one by one these dead people filling the room. Soon there is no place left on the floor; they are hanging from walls and the ceiling. Soon there is no air left for Sookie to breathe. Bill can see his love standing so tiny behind all these bloody bodies. This count is agonizing. He would rather forget. She wants him to remember. That is her point, he assumes. Bill continues to count: "...eighty-one – Rachel, eighty-two – Beatrice, eighty-three – Nikolas..."

"Stop! It's enough!" Sookie shouts all of a sudden.

Bill stops. Silence fills the room. Sookie is gathering her thoughts. She is not sad anymore, now she is really, really angry. Bill feels relieved when she's talking again:

"These are all too many. You are not getting away with all this. I don't know how you managed before, or how I managed. But now it is time to face the truth. It is time for you to be punished, Bill Compton. That is the only way for us to go forward together."

Bill cannot believe his ears. Go forward together? Did she say it? What does she mean - that She is not leaving him under these shadows from his bloody and terrible past? She wants them to go forward together?

- "Any punishment, Sookie. I am doing whatever you want me to do. If there is any hope for us to still go forward together. "

- "If I was able to leave you, I would have done it by now. I've been crying and thinking all day. I have left you before. I know how it feels. It feels empty. I've already been gone for far too long to discover that I love you, Bill Compton. I need you, only you. And if this innocent blood stains your hands – I have to take it. But these are my human sisters and brothers. This human blood cries for revenge. I have to do it. You cannot die for a hundred times for all the people you killed; you cannot even suffer enough for them all. But you have to suffer. I want to see you in pain. You are not touching me ever again with your hands so deep in their blood before you are bleeding yourself - deeply, painfully bleeding!"

At the end of her speech Sookie stands up and her face glows slightly, silver-white flames dance on her hair and shoulders. Is she human at all? How this waitress from Bon Temps could say such things, crave revenge for the hundreds of humans? What is it in her blood which is boiling and dictating her gestures and words? She is really special, his woman. And he will possess her again. Her powerful rage and her glory enflames him so much. And above all he does want to be punished by her, so that his own conscience stops hurting him. So that he can probably get both hers and his own forgiveness.

- "Follow me, Bill."

Bill follows. They go down to the basement. Sookie is silent and she looks so tiny, so small, but she is radiating immense energy. They arrive at the room she is leading him to and she stops and turns around to face him. Bill is stunned by the power in her glowing eyes. No, she is not human! They are standing in the empty square of the concrete basement. Sookie looks at him and her rage is almost palpable now.

- "You will never tell anybody what is happening here now. And I will do my best to not to let you meet your final death in this room. But you will suffer, I promise."

With Sookie's last words Bill finds himself covered with flames. He is in fire, he burns. He cannot see her anymore. He sees nothing. And here comes pain. He tries to escape it, he kneels, and he rolls on the floor. There is no way out of fire, which is eating his limbs; blood that fills him is burning inside him. He crawls, he growls, he cries. There is no end to this torture. He doesn't remember how it started. Is he getting insane from the pain? But he has to go on. He has to endure it. There is something behind the fire. There is something he could reach if only he is able to stay a little longer. He is losing it, losing himself to this unbearable pain... Bill feels somebody around. Human, vampire? It does not matter. All that matters is pain. _

Bill knows that he is back. He knows it mainly because his pain is back. He is not burning now, but the pain is there. Pain is all he can feel. He still cannot see. He probably has no eyes. Are they burned out? Will they grow again? And his limbs? He feels nothing but pain. No hands, no feet. Final death can't be worse. And then he hears her voice. It is Sookie.

- "Poor Bill, how could it happen this way? I was not in my right mind. I'm sorry, so sorry!"

Bill cannot answer her. All his words disappear in pain. But somewhere somehow he knows that when the pain is over he will be grateful to her. He will thank her for giving him mercy, to give him a chance to pay for the pain that he had caused in his dreadful vampire existence. But right now all that matters is pain. There is another voice Bill can hear, but he cannot recognise to whom it belongs:

- "He will make it and he is in good hands here. You are of no use for him now. He can hardly register your presence..."

- "Bill can feel me being here, I know it." Sookie answers firmly.

- "May be. But any way, it would be better for him too if we make our trip now so that you can come back with a better control over your magic." the voice answers, and Bill seems to know to whom it belongs.

- "You must be right, Mister Gerald. I would have killed him in my rage if you had not helped me to stop."

- "As I told you already, my dear, as your guardian angel I've been watching you and your little experiments with magic. I knew that one day it could go really wrong, and I did not want to wait for the day if it can get worse than this. That is why I'm taking you now, whether you feel ready or not. Say good bye to your vampire, I'll inform Fiona myself."

Mr. Gerald does not sound like someone to argue against. Magic? Guardian Angel? Bill wonders why he does not feel even slightly surprised. He always suspected Sookie having something like this in her blood. Fairy tricks, as Lorena had mentioned. But why should she go somewhere? Not now! She cannot leave him here alone! Bill feels Sookie nearby him, her voice soft and sad:

- "I know you hear me, Bill. I must go for a while. I must get to know how to deal with my special abilities, Bill. Mr. Gerald can teach me. You need time to recover. Doctor Ludwig is here and Fiona who cares for you very much, follow their advices. They know what happened, for others it was an accident with fire. Do not hesitate to take human blood in my absence; many people are willing to help you. When I'll come back there will be no such freedom for you. And I will be back soon."

Bill can now feel the growing distance between them. She is flying, he guesses, and rather fast and very soon she is too far for his feelings to reach her.

Bill growls in pain. He feels himself rolling in a bath tub filled with blood. That must be what he needs to recover. But what he really needs is her. And she will come back. She has promised.


	11. Chapter 11

XI

_Bill growls in pain. He feels himself rolling in a bath tub filled with blood. That must be what he needs to recover. But what he really needs is her. And she will come back. She has promised. _

After a few more unbearable nights Bill got back his eyes, his hands, his legs and even the skin on his body. He could now sit up and even walk. He has been drinking a lot of human blood from the bags left by donors under Fiona's control. She really cares about his safety.

Fiona seems to like him a lot. This tall woman was turned in her forties and she never colors the gray strands in her hair. Well educated according to standards of patrician Rome, she spent her life just like she is spending her eternity now – devoted to art and culture. She has been living on human blood, as she should being a vampire; and she has been killing of course. But she never had a big appetite, neither for blood nor for sex. Her passion is culture. And as it is true for any other vampire, her lust knows no limits. She has met every prominent artist; she has also influenced or supported a few chosen ones by her unmistakable taste. She has attended every performance of value. She has seen, read and listened all that is worth seeing, reading or listening. And now she is fascinated by Bill. This could be called love. But Fiona knows all too well that for both vampires and humans, love mainly manifests itself in feelings of physical nature. Sometimes she feels sad for that fact. But she has to admit that there is no word describing her feelings for Bill in any language out of the 78 she knows by now. At least he gives her many opportunities to care for him, as he is so often in trouble; rather both he and the human he loves without limits seem to be magnets for troubles. Fiona can feel his boundless longing for Sookie, and she can feel his bloodlust. She had immediately recognized Bill's split nature as the source of his music. He is too much of a human and too much of a vampire in one body and soul. It cannot be easy to hold in. Fiona wants Sookie to come back. She wants Bill to be happy and sated. That is the way of her love- unusual for both humans and vampires.

And she is coming back. One night Bill wakes up and Sookie is sitting propped up on pillows on his bed, absorbed in a book. In a flash he stretches himself over her body and is reaching for her lips, eager for a kiss and more. The book flies aside and Sookie's lips open to welcome his tongue. His hands roam over her body, finding her curves and touching her at all the right places, absorbing her warmth. She is open for him and just as before, just as always she is willingly taking him in. Soon they are melting into one and both his hungers are sated by his woman.

Then she tells him excitedly about her trip to the fairy world. It is so beautiful there. Mr. Gerald's garden on earth is just a shadow of his garden up there. And yes, she is a part fairy. Why he is not surprised? He knew it already? Anyway, it was amazing to get to know so many things she can do apart from burning him down. And making him fly, and bringing him music... Bill goes on to add. But the main thing is that she is home again. He can only hope that she is here for good, he does not want her to leave ever again.

- "And you did not want to stay there longer, sweetheart?" he carefully asks.

-"Oh, I wanted it so much... I discussed it with Gerald. It is perfect up there. That is a fact. It is the best place to visit, and I learned about my magic there. But to apply my abilities in fairy world, there is no reason. If there is nobody to help or to fight what would be the meaning of magic? I have nothing to do there, Bill. And I'm your fiancé, remember. And it was Gerald who gave me the ring. So there is no question as to where is my right place, where and to whom I belong."

Bill has nothing to say. She could not have made him happier.

- "By the way I've decided to start studying medicine, Bill. So that I can become able to help humans, vampires and fairies in trouble, as I'm somehow connected to so many races. Gerald thinks I will manage. Do you approve of it, my love? Gerald proposed a teacher; he is coming tonight to meet you. His name is Preston and he is just brilliant, Bill. He knows all about everything it seems and some more. I've got some books to start with."

Of course he would like her to study. And medicine seems to be the right choice. But this Preston guy- he is just too handsome to be as clever as Sookie describes, thinks Bill when he meets him for the first time. But Preston is clever and funny and his manners are perfect. And when you are a possessive vampire, all that is not easy to take. Sookie picks up on his thoughts:

- "Do not be jealous, honey. I love you. I will never love Preston."

- "How can you be so sure?"

-"It is easy. He is simply too perfect. He is too full of himself. Nothing is missing in him. He needs nothing. He does not need me as you do. My life has meaning with you, not with him. So, don't worry, just love me and I will love you back. If not forever... then with my fairy heritage and your blood my lifespan can be very long. Gerald gives me at least a few hundred years to spend... " Sookie says looking firmly at Bill.

What a night of surprises! And so wonderful ones! What a woman he has got, and how he treasures her.

Fiona is happy that Sookie is back. They schedule some concerts. Bill plays some new tunes. He feels that some pieces would sound better if played along with violin or flute. He shares his thoughts with Fiona. She is excited. Of course, he needs an orchestra with him. They must start with auditions at once.

In two weeks Bill has listened to a few hundred players. And now he has what he needs. He chose the best out of all candidates- a vampire named Derek who plays violin and a human Julie who plays flute and is good in jazz singing.

Time goes so fast between rehearsals and concerts. Sookie is eager to travel with him and this Preston seems not to bother her much. But after few months she is supposed to have four week field observational courses at the hospital in New Orleans. Bill is scheduled to play in New York at that time. But he cannot stay without his woman for a month! Private jet plane is the only solution; two-three days in New York and then back to south, suggests Fiona. That works for Bill.

Towards the end of the year they are supposed to have a few weeks together to spend with friends in the studio at the sea shore. Jason, Tara and Sam are invited. It is time for recording of the new album. Derek and Julie will be there, of course. Also Pam, Eric's child and Lafayette, Sookie's gay-friend will be joining them.

Bill, absorbed in his own love life, had simply not noticed before the other human-vampire relationships slowly building around him and his Sookie. Even human security boss, tall and fit Ellen smells of Eric and doesn't care to hide his fang marks. Love must be in the air, or as Fiona had told him, he must be really good in bringing humans and vampires together, thinks Bill with amazement while adjusting his tuxedo. For the very first time they are playing at Metropolitan Opera. Tonight he would really love to have Sookie by him. He didn't ask her to come not wanting to interrupt her studies. But he really wants her here tonight.

He is thinking about her, taking his place by the piano. He is playing for her, just as always. She is not here, of course, but through his blood, through their bond he can feel her life force, and he feels it so near, so close to him. Too close, he thinks... Yes! His senses are not deceiving him. He can see Sookie entering the nearest lodge, reserved for his special guests. Ellen gives her a seat; Eric towers over her from the public side. She is protected, she is fine, and she is smiling at him. But it has been way too long, way too many nights without her warm body melting into his. Bill finishes the tune rather abruptly and in a flash his woman is up in his arms. Drummer takes the rhythm; Derek and Julie catch the melody and continue to play while he kisses Sookie's welcoming lips.

Nonstop his orchestra takes the new tune, not waiting for him. Bill can recognize it. That is one of his first ever melodies made at Merlotte's for the patrons to dance. Performed by his talented friends it sounds good and Bill realizes what they mean. He takes his Sookie to dance. He can feel that she is choked and nervous, but she trusts him and follows him to the big Metropolitan stage, looking only at him, and following his movements as easily as if she's been dancing at stages like this all her life. When music stops Metropolitan explodes in applauds.

Bill escorts Sookie to her seat, and takes his place by the piano again. He was not playing bad at the beginning but now his audience really gets what it paid for.

If the goddess of Love descended just this moment on Metropolitan stage, she would not produce such joy, such happiness as Bill is giving to everybody through his music tonight. Fiona is quite satisfied. Sookie did not hesitate for a minute to follow her plan. They both know what their Bill needs to succeed.

Bill could not deny participating in the after party, and anyway Sookie needed her dinner tonight. So many prominent people and vampires are there- businessmen, politicians saying nice words, shaking hands, taking pictures. It takes almost an hour before he can stretch his legs under the table in the booth with his friends. Sookie is eating something good looking. She smells of fresh food and wine. He feels suddenly hungry, it has been too long. He cannot help but nuzzle her neck, feeling her shiver in pleasure.

-"Honey, why don't you take a sip? It has been so long, you are hungry and I... I am missing you badly." Sookie says all of a sudden and Bill is lost in temptation.

He has never fed on her in public. Not that he was against it, but she was always against exposing what she considered to be very private. But could it be more exposing than their solemn dance at Metropolitan stage?

-"Would you like me to do it?" He asks looking straight in her eyes.

And he knows the answer is yes. He bites her, piercing through the soft skin of her neck, filling his mouth with her blood. He hears cameras flashing around. It disturbs him and makes him even hungrier for the comfort he gets in her blood.

After a while he seals her wounds and looks around. Eric is licking his lips; Ellen nearby him looks a little bit tired. Derek looks pink while Lafayette has fresh fang marks on his neck and Pam is still absorbed in Julie. Few patrons at nearby tables also look a little bit tossed. It seems not to take any effort to incite an orgy in the centre of New York, thinks Bill.

Only Fiona is sitting by herself but looks none the less satisfied. She can clearly see pictures of Bill gracing front page of every tabloid tomorrow.

And Bill doesn't mind it as long as his woman looks at him with a smile and opens her lips for his kiss.

They will soon drive to the house he recently bought at Manhattan. He hates living in hotels; he likes to hear Sookie cry out loud his name when he gives her release. They will continue in their bedroom to attend their mutual needs until every spot of his woman's body is cared for, kissed, and caressed. Until even his vampire body has no left over demands and they both can sleep deep and sound still attached to each other in dreams.

Next week Sookie joins Bill at a well guarded village by the sea, consisting of a fully equipped musical studio, a meeting area with a big kitchen for humans and some bungalows separated by bushes and palms.

Once again he wakes up to the welcoming warmth of her blood. Once again her heartbeat enriches the music he composes few hours every night with the help of his wonderful friends. Simple tunes with voice and more complicated arrangements in symphonic style. So many feelings and thoughts come up as if they were being stored somewhere waiting for just the right moment to surface. Bill is surprised to discover that there seems no end to his music... only the nights are too short.

When Bill woke up this evening Sookie was still on the beach, playing volleyball with Jason and Tara. Bill went to the studio first, he had some ideas to try, and then of course other ideas followed, Derek came up with some new variations and Julie tried it on flute... it took a few hours before the disturbing feeling of need for grew enough in his body to reach his mind.

Pam arrived to take Julie to dinner, served at the terrace. She coolly commented looking at Bill, "Is he not missing his human?" Sure he is. They will continue with the music next night. Bill finds Sookie at terrace, sitting in a low sofa talking to Jason, holding a green colored drink in her hand. It must be something good for her health, may be one of Lafayette's new inventions. Since he became close with Derek he is their guru in cooking "vampire adjusted meal", which means best set of ingredients to replenish the lost blood of the human who is generous to the vampire. His cook-book "No Garlic!" with Bill's preface is a bestseller by now. Not that he has made any effort of "vampire adjusting" his tongue, thinks Bill when Lafayette greets him in his usual way:

- "Evenin', fucking blood sucker! At least you gave others some time with your girl. You cannot keep Sookie just for yourself! We all love her, you know."

-"You can love her at day time." Bill replies.

-"Day time she is mostly sleeping exhausted by you." Lafayette fires back.

-"Is your food not supposed to beat my consumption? At least you advertise it this way." Bill replies gloomily. This kind of harassment is included in their routines. It keeps Lafayette trimmed, and Derek immensely enjoy when his friend is "switched on". He tastes better then, says Derek, and Bill can play a little to please his old friend. Derek is almost as old as Fiona.

-"I hope others won't mind me joining my girl and kissing her now and then." Bill says joining Sookie at the sofa. Jason leaves her side with a smile.

- "Bye sister! Bye others! I better go to sleep. I'm working tomorrow and have to drive back early in the morning."

Sam and Tara also take their leave to the bungalow where they are having something like a honeymoon.

Smoldering fire in the middle of terrace and the bright southern stars give out just enough light for the human eye to recognize the bodies around. The moon is absent tonight. Eric is stretched out with his head on Ellen's knees, Pam and Julie look like a cocoon spooned together on sofa, Derek and Lafayette are watching each other over the fire, who is the first to make a step.

Sookie smiles licking her lips and pulls Bill close to her. She says:

-"So now we are in completely "vampire adjusted" company, aren't we? And if others don't mind I'm about to taste my vampire."

Bill shivers in anticipation and lust. Whatever she has up her sleeve he will enjoy it for sure.

_**I don't know if I continue this story... **__**It depends on my dreams. Who knows where they go... But I'm grateful for your attention and reviews anyway. **_


End file.
